


Lena just doesn't get it

by MovePastTheFeeling



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: (If I'm being really generous to myself lol), Attempt at Humor, BAMF Kara Danvers, Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, Oblivious Lena Luthor, They're not really dating yet but they just act like it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-22 07:57:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19663102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MovePastTheFeeling/pseuds/MovePastTheFeeling
Summary: Kara knows that this is the dumbest and most insane way that she could reveal to Lena that she's Supergirl, but she’s filled with such a fury that it’s nearly making her shake. She can’t believe that anyone would dare speak to Lena that way.Tumblr,Twitter





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This dumb story was inspired by my love of oblivious Lena Luthor and my love of Hawaiian food. I miss Hawaii so much, you guys. Someone send me a surf pac

Kara walks into Lena’s office, her arms laden with to-go bags. The wonderful smell of Hawaiian barbecue fills the space, bringing a smile to Lena’s face.

“You didn’t have to do this.”

“Maybe not, but I really wanted to,” Kara says, depositing the bags of food onto the coffee table. “Besides, wouldn’t the world be a boring place if we only ever did what we had to?”

Lena laughs. “Are you getting into philosophy now?”

“Lena, please, I was a communications major. I’ve already had my fill of philosophy. Now, c’mon, let’s eat. I’m starving.”

Lena, surprisingly, doesn’t protest. She stacks the papers strewn across her desk into a neat pile and makes her way to the couch, which Kara is already lounging on as she organizes all of their food.

“Do you think you got enough?” Lena asks, amused, as Kara pulls out styrofoam container after styrofoam container.

“I did opt not to get a third spam musubi,” Kara says, grinning right back at her.

Lena just shrugs as she snaps apart a pair of chopsticks. By this point, she’s learned not to question Kara’s caloric consumption too much. She figures that Kara must burn off all the food she eats by working out – there’s no way Kara’s arms would look like _that_ otherwise.

“So, how’d that meeting go?” Kara says, around a mouthful of shoyu chicken.

Lena rolls her eyes. “Wonderfully. I just love arguing with men, it’s my favorite thing in the world.”

Kara snorts. “They’re still not on board with your high-speed train concept? Oh, wait, that pun was not intended.”

“Of course it wasn’t,” Lena says, raising a single, manicured eyebrow. “And no, they’re not, which they made very clear. Not a single drop of imagination or vision amongst the lot of them.”

“I could punt them into the sun for you,” Kara mentions off-handedly, until she realizes just what she’s said. “I mean, metaphorically, of course.”

Kara nervously adjusts her collar but realizes that Lena hasn’t reacted to her odd comment at all. So, she just shrugs and resumes eating.

“I’m about one more worthless meeting from taking you up on that,” Lena says, oblivious to Kara’s discomfort. “But, enough about my attempts to fix this country’s woeful public transit systems. How was your day?”

Kara rambles on about the article she’s working on and the dog she saw when she went to get lunch and the nice woman who took her order for the Hawaiian food they’re eating now and Lena listens with rapt attention. Their conversation flows easily as they happily make their way through their delicious dinner. Kara finds herself so relaxed that she doesn’t hear the heartbeats of the men on the rooftops, or the winding of their rappelling devices, or the sound of boots against concrete.

Neither of them know what’s happening until the windows of the office burst and, suddenly, they’re confronted by three men in black tactical gear, each of them brandishing handguns.

Kara immediately rises to her feet, positioning herself in front of Lena.

“Are you here to kill me?” Lena asks, not even looking up.

“Of course, you traitorous bitch. You’re a disgrace to the Luthor name,” one of the men – presumably their leader – spits out. “But, we might as well kill your friend, too. We don’t like to leave witnesses.”

Kara knows that this is the dumbest and most insane way that she could reveal to Lena that she's Supergirl, but she’s filled with such a fury that it’s nearly making her shake. She can’t believe that anyone would dare speak to Lena that way.

“You’re going to kill me, are you?” Kara asks, taking a few, confident steps towards the man. “Well, you better make it quick. If you miss your shot now, you’ll never get another one.”

“Kara, what the hell are you doing?” Lena hisses.

Kara ignores her and grabs the barrel of the handgun. She presses the cold muzzle of the firearm to her forehead and stares the man down. Fear flashes through his eyes. 

“That’s what I thought,” Kara says.

She wrenches the gun to the side just as the man’s nerves return to him. He depresses the trigger, but the bullet flies just past her head, tousling her hair before it embeds itself into the far wall of the office. Now, it’s on.

Not only can Kara fly and run faster than the eye can see, she has the cognitive capacity to think and make decisions while moving at those incredible speeds. She’s able to process information at such a speed that would make all of the supercomputers of the world working together at once blush. So, now that she’s fully focused, the men she’s fighting appear to be moving so slowly that she can pick them apart with ease. She won’t even need to use her super-strength, and now, she doesn’t even want to. She wants to humiliate them, to destroy them while they think she’s just some girl dressed in a bright, floral dress and a yellow cardigan. 

Kara easily wrestles the handgun out of the first man’s hand and quickly disassembles it before tossing it aside. He throws a punch, which she easily blocks, and she shoots her right hand out, catching him right in the windpipe. His eyes bulge and his hands automatically fly to his neck. Kara ignores this and she kicks him squarely in the chest, sending him stumbling backwards.

The second would-be assassin charges Kara next, throwing a wild haymaker that she easily blocks. She grabs his arm and, using his momentum against him, tosses him over her hip and onto the ground. Before he can get back up, she smashes her elbow into his nose, breaking it.

The third, perhaps smarter than his compatriots, pulls out a knife as he cautiously approaches Kara. She pulls off her cardigan, revealing her muscular arms. The man finally makes his move, lunging forward and stabbing forward with his combat knife. Kara wraps her cardigan around the hand brandishing the knife, getting the fabric as tight as possible. Once he’s unable to free his hand, Kara sweeps his legs out from beneath him and, as he’s falling to the floor, she pounces on him, using her momentum to jam the knife into his shoulder. The man howls in pain.

The first man, the apparent leader, has gotten back up again and rushes wildly at Kara. She stands her ground, and when close enough, kicks his leg out from under him, sending him to one knee. Before he can react, she spins and catches his face with a devastating kick, sending him crumpling to the ground.

As soon as she’s sure all of the assailants have been knocked out, she rushes over to Lena.

“Are you okay?”

Lena stares at her for a long beat, her eyes wide and her heard pounding in her chest.

“Am I okay?” Lena finally blurts out, her voice frantic. “What about you? Kara, what the hell was that?”

“Uh, right,” Kara says, rubbing the back of her neck. “Look, there’s something we need to talk about.”

“No kidding! Where did you learn to fight like that?” Lena asks. “Aren’t you a journalist?”

Before Kara can get a word in, Lena gasps dramatically.

“Oh my god, are you an MMA fighter? It would explain the arms. And all of your muscles, really.”

Kara rubs massages the bridge of her nose. “Rao, Lena…”

“Wait, no, you’re a secret agent! Like your sister!”

“Lena.”

“No, that would’ve come up in my research into your backgrounds. Kara, who the hell are you?”

Kara throws her hands up into the air, exasperated “Lena, c’mon. I’m Supergirl.”

Lena gapes at her for a moment, and promptly passes out. Kara gasps and rushes to her side.

“Oh, that was not the reaction I wanted! Lena!”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry this took me a bit to get out but I've been focusing on my SuperReignCorp fic lately, which you should all read! And I've been working on homework for my after-work writing class (I'm trying to one day get a novel published!!!) 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy! This chapter is equally silly, I think!

Kara senses the slight change in Lena’s pulse and breathing mere seconds before she wakes up. It’s a slow process; Lena blinks a couple of times, trying to orient herself to the room around her, her gaze not yet falling upon Kara, who’s sitting on a chair in the corner of the room. Kara calls for Alex and slowly makes her way to Lena’s bedside, not wanting to startle the poor woman after having made her pass out.

Finally, Lena’s gaze falls upon Kara, who tries her hardest not to flinch at the sudden eye contact. Now, they’re going to be forced to have the conversation that Kara has been terrified of for months. With Lena’s history, Kara knows there’s no way she’ll simply be forgiven over the whole _Supergirl_ thing.

“Kara?” Lena finally breaks the silence, her voice weak and cracked. 

“Lena,” Kara says softly, as if she’s worried that anything louder might shatter her entirely. “The doctors are on their way. You’re going to be alright.”

To Kara’s surprise, Lena breaks out into a slight smile. “So, I guess you’re not an MMA fighter.”

Kara sputters, unable to formulate any sort of response to that, though she’s saved by Alex and a few medical technicians bursting into the room. They begin checking Lena’s vitals as Alex kneels by her bedside, asking her a few basic questions to make sure she’s oriented to person, place, time, and situation. Once satisfied, Alex leans back, exhaling audibly.

“Since you haven’t had any other episodes like this, Lena, I’m going to say that you’re fine,” Alex says, before shooting Kara a particularly devastating death glare. “I suppose a moment of _extreme shock_ may have forced your body to, well, shut down, if you don’t mind the lay terminology.”

Alex snaps off her blue nitrile gloves with finality and manages to fix Kara in her spot with yet another furious glare.

“We’re going to keep you here for another hour for monitoring, but I wouldn’t worry if I were you,” Alex says. “So, that means you two can finally talk, and once you’re done with that you have a half-dozen NDAs to sign. Have fun!”

Before she exits the room, she shoots yet another glare at Kara, who just rolls her eyes in response. They’ve been sisters for so long that it really has no effect anymore, but Kara certainly gets the point.

Kara sighs. “So, I guess we do have a lot to talk about.”

“We do,” Lena says, her expression unreadable.

“Lena, I just wanted to say that…”

Lena cuts her off with a quick gesture. Kara presses her lips tightly shut, unsure of where this is going.

“Kara, did you know that I’m gay?”

Of all things she had been expecting Lena to say, this certainly wasn’t one of them. She tries and keeps her face as neutral as she possibly can.

“It, ah, may have come up in my research. When I was writing that article about you – you know, professional research.”

Lena just silences her with a look before she can ramble on too much. “Well, it’s true. I’ve been out publicly for years. Did you happen to read about how it happened?”

Kara sets her jaw, remembering all of those awful articles that she had read. “I know it wasn’t voluntary.”

“Unclench those fists, Supergirl, that’s well in the past now. Yes, I was outed, though my PR team fought their hardest to keep things positive. Look, that isn’t the point. My point is that our identities are tender and personal things, and we don’t have to share all aspects of ourselves out of some social obligation or some such nonsense. By seeing what happens when you get outed, I know how important it is to have control over it.”

“Well, I wasn’t exactly outed. I just blurted it out.”

Lena laughs. “Well, yes, you certainly did. But, wouldn’t you say you were forced into it because of those men who came to kill me?”

“I don’t know, it just doesn’t seem like a comparable situation. As someone who _is_ bisexual, it just feels like there’s something different between sexuality and a secret ‘superhero’ identity.”

Lena’s eyes widen at that, and, oh yeah, Kara hasn’t yet come out to her about the whole bisexuality business. Kara nervously clears her throat.

“We’re coming back to the first part of that sentence,” Lena says, pointing at Kara. “But, I’d argue that secret identities are inherently queer. They’re a part of yourself you intentionally keep hidden from the world in order to protect yourself, or even those around you. It’s a precious thing you can choose to reveal to whomever you want.”

“Yeah, but…” Kara says before trailing off as she falls deep into thought. “Oh my god, I think you’re right.”

“I know. And, I’m going to be honest with you – a part of me is hurt, and a part of me is angry. Because you’re also partially right. Keeping Supergirl a secret from me is different from coming out. But, I think I can understand.”

“I’m so, so sorry. I truly am. There were so many times when I wanted to tell you, but the longer I put it off, the harder and harder it seems to have become. And I’m sorry that I just blurted it out at you. And that I made you pass out.”

“Yeah, that wasn’t terribly fun,” Lena says. “But, Kara, I really, really don’t want to be angry at you about this. It’ll just take me some time to process,

Kara winces apologetically at that. As painful as this has been, though, she’s happy that this is all out in the open. Perhaps this is what needed to happen to make their relationship even stronger.

Finally, Lena grins at Kara. “So, you’re bi, are you?”

This conversation has been such a roller coaster that Kara just starts laughing. It’s such catharsis that she immediately starts to feel better, and even Lena joins along. If anyone were on the outside looking in, they’d think that the two of them were crazy.

“I am.”

“You’re just full of surprises, aren’t you?”

Kara just grins at her. “At least you didn’t pass out this time.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what do you guys think? I guess I'll have to write some more, huh? Comments/kudos are always appreciated!

**Author's Note:**

> So, what did you think? Told you it was dumb. Should I write more?? Is that a thing that should happen???
> 
> I gotta say, I love the aesthetics of Kara, in full Kara Danvers cardigan regalia, beating up dudes in tactical wear


End file.
